fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Me: Chapter Six
WRITTEN: 19 December 2012 'PART TWO: LILLIAN' Chapter Six: Breaking Lily's Promises Two days later found Page tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Lillian to grace the court with her presence. The Queen was running two hours late. However, Page wasn’t the only one getting impatient. The entire Court and visitors were also losing their patience. ‘One would have thought that she would be over this evil streak, not that it would get worse,’ Page hissed to Elliot, who was sitting with the other visitors, who were curious about what was to happen this hearing. Page had been in a foul mood ever since she had learnt of all of Lillian’s most recent decisions to tax the people profoundly and removing guards from Albion’s streets. ‘I’m worried about her,’ Elliot admitted quietly. ‘People don’t just change overnight. I mean, Logan’s rule from a fair King to a tyrant was gradual. I’m starting to think she isn’t Lily.’ ‘Who else could it be?’ Page demanded. ‘She sounds exactly like her and just by looking at her you can see Lily.’ ‘Maybe Queen Hammer gave birth to twins and King Sparrow decided to get rid of Lily’s twin, but now that twin is seeking revenge.’ ‘How much time did you spend with Ben?’ Page asked him seriously. ‘I think we’d know if Lily had a twin.’ ‘Not necessary.’ ‘Still, I don’t think the Old King would forfeit one of his children. It was often said that his children were his life. He valued family above everything.’ ‘He did,’ Elliot admitted, thinking back to his time as a child. Sparrow had always treated him like his own son. He then looked towards the entrance and felt his jaw drop. Lillian had just entered wearing very inappropriate attire. It revealed more than Elliot wanted anyone to see. He looked around and saw most of the men in the room were checking her out, as were some lesbians. The other women, however, looked anywhere but at Lillian. Even Reaver wasn’t too happy about the way Lillian was dressed. Page could have sworn she heard him mutter something disapprovingly under his breath. ‘Right, let’s get down to business,’ Lillian announced as she took her place on the throne. ‘I have called this court today for the matter of the children of Albion. It has come to my attention that there is no greater waste than the idleness of out land’s youth, and after reading over some old court minutes, I know how to rectify the problem,’ Reaver and Page surprisingly exchanged a look. ‘What is the solution you wish to implement?’ Reaver asked, sounding surprisingly cautious. ‘I’m going to implement your solution,’ Lillian replied simply, giving him a loving smile. Reaver frowned ever so slightly. What solution was she talking about? ‘Please refresh my memory as to what the idea was,’ he said. ‘It was the one where we employ the snotty-nosed brats in your reopened factories.’ ‘You’re talking about child labour!’ Page exclaimed. ‘Isn’t it enough that you are now taxing parents, but now you want to force them to send their children to work? What about their schooling? How can they do both? What about their childhood and the promise you made?’ ‘Children have to grow up eventually, I’m just helping them along,’ Lillian replied coldly, eyeing the woman before her. She looked the exact same in this world as in her world. ‘As for their schooling, that will be the parents’ responsibility. The schools are unnecessary expenses, hence, they will be closed and Reaver’s factories will be reopened.’ There was an outburst of rage from the Court, but none of them were as loud as Page. ‘That’s monstrous!’ she yelled. ‘You promised you would never implement child labour under your reign as queen! Why are you going back on your word?’ ‘Do not question my decision!’ Lillian snapped. ‘Reaver Industries will abide by your most unforeseen decision, your majesty,’ Reaver said before Page could respond. ‘I shall begin the necessary modifications at once.’ ‘Thank you, Uncle Reaver, but I still need you for some other matters of court,’ replied Lillian, her anger vanishing instantly as she looked at him. ‘Is Linda here yet to discuss the Bowerstone Orphanage and Homeless Shelter?’ ‘Linda has asked that I represent her as I did last time we discussed the Shelter,’ Page replied coldly. ‘Well then, you can inform her that the Shelter will be closed immediately and turned into Bowerstone’s first brothel.’ This decision was so surprising that even Reaver couldn’t hide his shock. His cane fell from his hand and made no attempt to pick it up. He just stared at his goddaughter not knowing whether he should be excited about finally getting a brothel built, or concerned with Lillian’s behaviour. ‘I will see to it after court,’ Reaver informed the Queen, picking up his cane. ‘This is exploitation, Lily!’ Page growled. ‘The people will not be happy! What do you plan to do with children and homeless?’ ‘I’m sure you and Linda can figure something out,’ replied Lillian, looking at her nails. ‘Now if you’d excuse yourself from this hall, I have a court hearing regarding the Brightwall Academy.’ She then watched as Page stormed from the throne room followed by a distraught Elliot. He felt strongly for the Shelter and would often go there to help out. '-----THE OTHER ME-----' ‘How could she do that?’ Page raged as her and Elliot left the castle grounds. ‘How could she ruin her peoples’ lives? She’s going to run this kingdom to the ground if she keeps this up! She’s worse than Logan! At least he had a valid reason why he became a tyrant. She’s doing it for no reason! And at least Logan never exploited the people. A brothel! Seriously!’ ‘Maybe Lily does have a reason,’ replied Elliot. He didn’t want to believe his wife was doing those things for no reason. ‘Then why hasn’t she told us?’ Page demanded. ‘Why hasn’t she told you, her beloved husband and King? Why hasn’t she told her dear brother? Or why hasn’t she told me, her best friend?’ ‘I don’t know,’ Elliot sighed. ‘I think we should try and speak to Logan. He seemed to know more about what was happening before he was captured.’ ‘You’re probably right,’ Page replied thoughtfully. ‘We’ll sneak into the dungeons tomorrow while Lily is in court. It would be best if we don’t come into contact with her.’ Elliot nodded his head in agreement. Meanwhile… Lillian watched as her father’s old friend, Samuel, entered the court and stood before her. ‘Your majesty,’ Samuel greeted, looking at her nervously. He had never seen her resemble her father so much. She looked the same as Sparrow did when he had first met the old King. ‘Samuel, I’ve asked you here today to inform you of a change that will be implemented immediately to the Academy,’ Lillian enlightened him in a bored voice. She hated court meetings. They were always boring. The only reason she was willingly summoning the court was because she had something to gain. ‘And what changes do you wish me to implement?’ ‘There is now to be a generous charge for all those who wish to use the Academy’s facilities.’ ‘But, your majesty, only the rich would be able to afford to learn!’ Samuel exclaimed. ‘That is not my concern. If the people want to learn then they will find the money.’ ‘May I speak frankly?’ ‘If you must,’ Lillian sighed. ‘Your father created the Academy for everyone to enjoy, free of charge. It was never his wish to have it used to exploit his people.’ ‘My dear father never saw its true potential, nor did he have financial concerns. If he were alive today, he would have done the exact same thing, right, Uncle Reaver?’ ‘I wouldn’t be so sure, my dear,’ Reaver replied softly. He was positive that both Hammer and Sparrow would be turning in their graves if they saw what their daughter was doing. Lillian flinched slightly before proclaiming, ‘My decision is final. The Brightwall Academy shall charge admission fees!’ ‘Very well, but I am deeply disappointed in you,’ Samuel replied sadly, before leaving the room. '-----THE OTHER ME-----' The next morning the court convened once more. They were all nervous as to what Lillian was going to change this time and what misery she was going to inflict on the people. However, some optimistic citizens of Albion hoped that she would go back to her usual mostly-selfless ways. They all wanted their fair ruler back. Unfortunately, the citizens’ optimism was not enough, as Kalin and Sabine were to discover. Both of them stood at the front waiting to hear what Lillian wanted. ‘First up today, I have called this court to inform the Dweller leader, Sabine, of my decision regarding Mistpeak Valley,’ Lillian announced. ‘After much deliberation, I have decided to expand on Logan’s surprising initiative and take what Mother Nature’s so generously has given us. Mistpeak Valley is such a worthless wasteland that we might as well indulge in logging.’ ‘You have now made an enemy, your majesty,’ Sabine informed her coldly. ‘Beware a second revolution doesn’t remove you from the throne you fought to sit upon.’ ‘Your warning is pitiful,’ replied Lillian. ‘Besides, you will find that I am not an easy person to dethrone. Guards, take him to the dungeons,’ she added. ‘Why?’ Sabine demanded. ‘You just informed me that you are now my enemy,’ replied Lillian. ‘Do you honestly expect me to allow an enemy to leave this castle alive?’ ‘I don’t know what happened to you, girl, but if you continue down this path your fall will be hard indeed,’ Sabine growled as he was led away. ‘I seriously doubt it,’ Lillian replied with a nasty chuckle. ‘Now, the other reason I have called this court today is to discuss the status of Aurora.’ Kalin was looking worried, especially after that display with Sabine. Was she about to betray the people of Aurora, removing them from Albion? ‘Kalin, do you believe that I have treated your people fairly since I became Queen?’ Lillian asked the Auroran leader. ‘I do indeed, your majesty,’ replied Kalin. ‘You have treated the people of Aurora as though they were the people of Albion. We are most grateful for your protection and generosity.’ ‘You say you are grateful, yet you have given me nothing in return.’ ‘My people fought by your side to overthrow your brother and then again when the Crawler invaded,’ Kalin disagreed with the slightest edge to her voice. ‘We give you alliance.’ ‘And you believe that is enough?’ Lillian asked coldly. ‘Do you realise how much money was spent rebuilding Aurora and the Desert Fort? The treasury needs something of a bit more value than just alliance to pay for all the construction fees.’ Kalin remained silent. She did not like where this was going. Lillian smiled coldly at her before looking at Reaver, who didn’t seem to be paying much attention. ‘Going over the court minutes regarding out last meeting of Aurora’s status, I saw that you had thought of a very appealing idea, Uncle Reaver.’ ‘You cannot possibly be considering putting my people to work!’ Kalin exclaimed angrily. She was not likely to forget Reaver’s idea so soon. ‘I do indeed. Your abandoned mine in the Auroran desert holds enough materials to benefit the whole kingdom. Your people are to gather any resources that can be found in there. That will be your payment for Albion’s protection.’ ‘You are talking about forced labour!’ Kalin was outraged. ‘It’s a fair transaction,’ Lillian shrugged. ‘How can you do this?’ Kalin shouted. ‘Logan may have left us to die, but at least he never oppressed us!’ ‘If you no longer want our protection, all you have to do is say so,’ Lillian informed her with a smug smile. She knew that Kalin would rather grudgingly enslave her people than risk their safety. Kalin bit her lip angrily and stormed out of the throne room. ‘Well that was melodramatic,’ Lillian muttered, before turning to Reaver. ‘I trust you will make all the necessary arrangements?’ ‘Of course, your majesty,’ replied Reaver, before heading for the throne room’s exit. He would go and inform Logan of the court hearing as he did after every hearing of Lillian’s rule. However, he didn’t even get half way to the exit when the two guards, who had removed Sabine, appeared with Elliot and Page. ‘Now what have we here?’ Lillian sounded most intrigued. ‘We found them in the dungeons talking treason with Prince Logan,’ one of the guards informed the Queen. ‘They were talking about another revolution.’ ‘Were they now? No matter, they cannot do me much harm when they’re dead,’ Lillian shrugged, hiding how thrilled she was to finally have Page in her grasps. ‘Take them to the dungeons to join my brother and Sabine. Hobson -,’ she turned to the corner the butler was standing in ‘- organise a court meeting for tomorrow so we can have their sentence on record.’ ‘Of course, your majesty,’ the stunned Hobson replied as Lillian left the room with Reaver hot on her heels. ‘Lillian,’ he called out to her, making her stop in her tracks. ‘Yes, Uncle Reaver,’ she said, batting her long, black eyelashes at him. ‘We need to talk,’ he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty room. ‘You didn’t need to be so forceful,’ Lillian grumbled, rubbing her upper arm. Reaver had never been so rough like that to her before. ‘No, I think I do,’ Reaver replied seriously, showing a side that was only seen when it came to his goddaughter. ‘What has gotten into you lately? Your behaviour is unacceptable! You kill anyone who irritates you, you’ve made your people miserable, broken promises, rolling in the hay with everyone and anyone, not to mention you’re going to sentence your brother, husband and friends to death!’ ‘I don’t understand the problem,’ Lillian replied truthfully. ‘You act like that all the time.’ ‘Just because I act like that does not mean it’s acceptable for you too!’ Reaver nearly yelled. ‘I don’t want to believe it, but Logan’s right. You’re not the Lillian I watched grow up. It’s as though you are her evil twin. It’s almost as though you come from another universe.’ ‘How observant of you,’ said Lillian, ‘but you have no way to prove what you say to be true. I will see you at the hearing tomorrow. You can argue to save Logan’s pathetic life then.’ Reaver watched as she then walked off. He secretly dreaded the outcome of tomorrow’s trial and hoped he could convince the court to overrule Lillian’s decision, but he knew that even if he was successful, she would have them assassinated instead.